Swan Family
by AveryShayne
Summary: Bella's family, whole family, is being informed on Bellas marriage. With jealous cousins what could happen? OOC during graduation and wedding. Revieww
1. Chapter 1

Well I had told my parents that I was engaged and they weren't at all surprised. My mother was ecstatic to be helping plan and Charlie was still a bit cold to Edward. Now all that I had to get over was my relatives coming and finding out. They were all arriving here today for Charlie's 50th. The party itself was being at the field under a tent, since he was chief police here, and there were only like 1000 people in the town. We were telling them then.Edward was coming home from hunting about an hour after the start date. Alice was getting me ready now. She had dressed me in loose navy tunic with gladiator sandals and a braiding headband under my curls. She had done my makeup too. I had to admit that I looked good, almost worthy of Edward.

All of my family within the state would be here. That included my not so favorite cousins and aunt and uncle. My father's sister Fay and her husband Jeff had four kids, each more horrible then the first. The oldest was Mary Mae, who was 24, then the twins, Jenny Joy and Haley Hope who were 20, and then the baby, Leona Love, who was my age, 18. They were living in Kentucky when all the kids were born and moved when Leona was twelve. They were all blonde, skinny, tall, tan, and had huge egos. Leona thought she was so much better then me, and her sisters agreed. And Mary Mae was married with a baby she thought to be the best, who was one.

So including those 8 mentioned, there was also Aunt Edna, a senile old bat that always told me how I slouched, or walked crooked; Grandma Swan and Grandpa, who were kind yet strict, and the distant yet close cousin, Stevie. He was like 3rd or farther cousin of my father. The only one I really got along with was Stevie. He was a geeky kid with acne and glasses, and a solid 4.0 GPA, he was going MIT this coming year, and was only a month older then I.

So after Alice had me dressed and ready, she got herself ready. She spiked her hair, put on a cute little flowy green dress with huge stiletto's, and then went and helped Rose. She and I had become a bit closer now, but it was still a work in progress. She looked amazing though. Her hair was curled and in a loose pony, her makeup barely there and she was wearing a white light cotton dress with a blue band, and stiletto's rivaling Alice's. They each grabbed a hand and flew down the stairs, dragging me with them. Waiting for us was Jasper and Esme. Emmett Edward and Carlisle had gone hunting yesterday. Esme wore a sun dress that was yellow and flats. Jasper wore a pair or khaki pants and a button up green shirt that matched Alice. We drove to the field in Esme's car, one that I had never even been in. It was a simple light gold Mercedes, with a cream interior. I got front.

Wow, there were a lot of people here. It was totally packed, although there was a little table that said "Swan Family" so I knew where to go. I could already imagine what my cousins would say. They also would be in awe of Edward. Suddenly Alice's laughter filled the car.

"What is it?" Jasper asked between his own laughter.

"Her cousins" she choked out.

"What about them?" I asked fearful of hat they could do.

"Their going to try and hit on Edward before they know that your getting married" she said and started laughing all over again. This time I joined in the laughter. We then planned to let me walk alone to the table and that they'd meet up with me later. I said goodbye and thanked Esme for driving and walked to the table.

Everyone was already here. And I meant everyone. Leona, Mary, Jenny and Haley all brought their boyfriend or husband in Mary's case. They all looked like sluts, even Mary's husband. I never was invited to that wedding. On Mary's lap was probably the ugliest baby I had ever seen, and I never thought babies were ugly. This one though, she was skinny and had an upturned nose, and sparse mousy brown hair. She had squinty eyes that were a flat gray, and pasty pale skin. She was dressed in a huge frilly pink dress and a bow, without them she may have looked better.

They didn't notice me until Stevie cried out my name when I was like three feet away.

"Bells!" he called and hugged me tight. Stevie actually looked better now. His acne was lighter and his hair was washed. He even lost some weight.

"Stevie! Wow you look amazing" I told him.

"Thanks Bells, I started eating organic" he confessed. I laughed. Stevie always hated fruit and healthy junk.

"Never would have though" I told him.

"Izzy" someone sneered. I turned to face the four ugly girls. They always called me Izzy, and I hated it. It was Leona who had said my name though. Haley and Jenny had there backs to me. They were wearing short gray and short gold slutty dresses.

"Leona" I said curtly. She looked me over is disgust.

"Where'd you get that dress, Kmart?" she asked. Which was funny since this was a limited edition dress from Betsy Johnson that cost more then 1,000 dollars.

"Funny, actually it's a one of kind Betsy Johnson, why is yours from Kmart?" I asked innocently. She was wearing a hot pink micro mini that clung to her fat ass. Her hair was a mess looking like she just had dirty nasty sex in the back seat of a car. She had high heels that looked cheap.

"Really, how on earth did you afford that?" she asked.

"It was a gift" I told her. Edward had bought it for me, with Alice's help of course.

"Really from who?"

"You'll find out later" I told her. At the same time her parent's came over. We instantly smiled and pretended to have fun.

"Ah, Isabella it's so nice to see you" her mother said. She hated me too. She was downy looking and depressed all the time. Her husband was younger and cheated a lot. He never talked to me. They started talking about something and I tuned them out. And then they were gone. Leona turned to me.

"This is Tyler, my boyfriend" she said. He was cutish, in a Mike Newton way, spiky blonde, tan, and totally checking me out.

"That's Hank, Jenny's boyfriend, and Nick, Haley's boyfriend" Hank was short and had brown spikes, Nick had black spikes. They didn't come close to Edward.

"Pleasure" I told them, "And who's that little one?" I asked. I didn't know her name.

"That is Frankie" Mary told me.

"She's adorable" I lied.

"I know, and she's so smart" Mary stood up with the baby, her dress was so short it almost didn't cover her butt. It was also in the most revolting purple ever seen. Her husband followed her as she walked away, without even saying goodbye. Haley and Jenny followed them with their boyfriend. All that was left now was Leona, her boyfriend, Stevie, and I. Where did Alice and they go?

"So Izzy, where are you going to college?" Leona asked.

"University of Alaska, what about you?" I told her. Her mouth turned into a smirk when she heard where I was supposedly going.

"I'm going to UCLA, did you not get in anywhere else?" she asked.

"No, I got into Dartmouth, Harvard and Yale, but I really want to go to Alaska" I told her. Stevie gasped beside me.

"Yale? Harvard? Really Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't my type." I told him. "I didn't get into MIT though" I lied to make him feel better. He laughed.

"I'm going to get some food, you want me to get you something Bells?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks Stevie" I told him. He nodded and walked off leaving me with Leona and her boyfriend. He looked really bored.

"So, where are your friends? If you have any that is" she asked.

"Come this way, I'll introduce you" I told her and started walking to where I saw them earlier. They were playing cards at a table, Mike, Jess, Lauren, Ang, Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Lee. As soon as Mike saw me he waved and yelled,

"Bella!"

"Hey Mike, everyone this is my cousin Leona and her boyfriend, uhm Tyler" I told them. Angela introduced herself and everyone else.

"Hi, I'm Angela, this is Lauren, Jess, Lee, Tyler, Eric, and my boyfriend Ben" she said politely. Angela knew I hated Leona, I had already told her.

"Nice to meet you, I always wanted to meet Izzy's friends" she said. More like she always though I never had friends.

"You should meet her La Push friends, wait never mind their coming over now" Jess said. And they were. Quil, Seth, Embry, and Sam were walking this way. They were shirtless as usual.

"Hey Bella" Seth said. He hugged me like Jake used too, but I didn't mind. He was good friends with Edward now.

"Hey guys, any news?" I asked.

"No sorry Bells, he's still missing" Seth told me. Jake had run away and never kept in contact anymore.

"Who?" Leona asked.

"My best friend Jake, he ran away" I told her. She let it go when she noticed my eyes were shooting daggers at her. She turned away from me and started chatting with Lauren, great they probably have an I hate Bella fan club by now. I continued to question Seth about Jake, when someone with a mic announced that the Chief had arrived. Everyone yelled happy birthday. The sound nearly deafened me. Just one more hour and Edward would e here. Leona was now telling my friends about a younger me who peed the bed once. Just once. Everyone was laughing. I slipped away unnoticed.

"Hey dad, happy birthday" I told him as I put my arm around him.

"Thanks Bells, you having fun?" he asked.

"A little, Leona's here" He knew that Leona picked on me, but when he would talk to his sister, she'd just ignore him.

"Just be the bigger person Bells. Where's Edward?" he asked noticing his absent.

"He'll be here in an hour. I still have to tell Grandma and papa huh?" he was making me tell the today, this hadn't been my idea.

"Don't worry, I'll announce it for you" he said. Like that would be better, well at least I wouldn't turn red before I even started talking. I thanked him though anyway.

"Come on, Esme made you an awesome cake" I dragged him towards the spot I had finally found the Cullen's in. Esme had tried five times to get the cake perfect. It was a four layer chocolate strawberry monster with creamy frosting and strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"Cake time!" The person with the mega phone yelled. Everyone gathered around the cake. Esme grabbed the mike.

"Alright everyone, I want a nice clean happy birthday song, 1, 2, 3" And the horrible happy birthday song began. My friends ignored Esme's warning and sang that song that has the smell like a monkey and you look like one too. Alice then cut the cake and passing out began, everyone ahhed and oowed at the delicious cake. I even saw Esme and Jasper pretending to eat the cake. I walked over to Alice.

"Hey" I said.

"Bella, are you enjoying your family?" she asked.

"No, when's Edward coming?" I asked. She got a glazed look over her eyes and then snapped back into reality.

"Five minutes" she said I instantly perked up. All would be fine when he showed up. I smiled and thanked her and then went to tell Esme how wonderful her cake was.

Five minutes later I saw the Volvo pull in. I quickly went and told Charlie, and then went to find him. When I did, Leona was standing there, flirting with Jenny, Haley, and Mary. Their boyfriends were eating cake at a table twenty feet away. Edward was trying get rid of them. The sight made me giggle. He, with his super hearing, of course heard it and glared my way. I ducked out of sight. I joined my aunt, Leona's mother, and my father at the main table. He was thanking Esme for the delicious cake and excellent party. She smiled back gracefully. Leona, Haley, Mary and Jenny had now managed to get Edward sitting with them at a table. I glanced at my father who was about to stand. When he did he grabbed the mic and got the crowds attention.

"I first want to thank you all for putting this together for me and coming. The cake and décor are brilliant, thanks to Esme and Alice Cullen." He paused for applause. Alice smiled and bounced in her seat "Next I want to thank my family for coming all this way for my birthday." He said and more applause. "And last I have an announcement. At first I wasn't too fond of this particular fact, but recent events have made me more open to it" I had never heard Charlie say this many words in one sitting. "It's with pleasure I announce the engagement of my daughter" he finished. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and then someone laughed, well Leona laughed.

Charlie glared at her. She kept laughing now, and her sisters joined in.

"Why doesn't the happy couple come to the mic, so Bella can show off her ring" Charlie suggested. I blushed and looked down. Esme however with the aid of Alice pushed me to the stage. I walked up behind Charlie and looked at everyone. My grandmother looked like she could faint and Mike looked like I had run over his puppy. Angela was smiling, Lauren and Jess look angry, and everyone else's expressions varied.

"Congrats Bells" Stevie yelled out. Everyone then started moving towards me begging to see the ring. People also yelled congrats to Charlie as well. This hadn't gone that bad in the end.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're not pregnant are you?" my grandma said loudly. So loud that everyone within fifty feet stopped and stared as I blushed red.

"Of course not" I mumbled.

"Look at me" she ordered. I looked up slowly.

"Are you sexually active?" she asked. That was too much. I swear I almost melted from embarrassment. I mumbled incoherently. She tsked.

"I'm waiting" she said. I again mumbled. She walked up to me and lifted my chin. Her piercing gray eyes bore into mine.

"No grandma I'm not. Our relationship isn't like that" I told her. There were some gasps in the crowd. My grandma again stared me down.

"I can tell you're not lying, therefore I approve. A gentleman is so hard to find these days" she sighed wistfully, "Congrats, Isabella" she said and hugged me. She was an odd woman, a severely strict on too.

"Now where is this man of yours?" she asked. I looked around to see Edward was stuck listening to Leona and sisters again. He was wearing dark wash jeans and an Armani jacket over a button up. His hair was windswept from running, and his eyes were a light golden color. I smiled in his direction, he smiled back. I must have taken to long for my grandmother though, because the next thing I heard was her shouting into the mic, she's one of those older people, who don't believe technology will work,

"WHO EVER IS MARRYING ISABELLA COME UP TO THE STAGE NOW, DON'T BE AFRAID I WON'T BITE" she yelled. I could see Alice, Emmett and Jasper all laughing at the statement, because in fact my fiancé did bite. I saw Edward excuse himself and start walking to my grandmother. He tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am" he said respectfully. She gaped at his beauty.

"Charlene Swan" she stuttered. I could see Edward trying not to smirk. Leona and her sister's though hadn't realized that Edward was my fiancé. They were trying to see where the gorgeous boy they had been chatting with disappeared too, not even thinking to look at the stage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said.

"Same here"

"I'd like you to know that I did ask the chief for permission, and I'd like to ask you for your blessing too, since you mean so much to Bella" he said smoothly.

"You have my blessing, trust me. After this party though, I'll have a few questions for you" she warned.

"I'll be happy to answer" he smiled. She nodded.

"Let's introduce you to the family then" she said. He quickly grimaced, as she pulled him along.

"Everybody, this is Edward Cullen, Isabella's fiancé" she said loudly. I watched as Leona and her sister, looked up to see how hideous my husband to be would be. Of course the people native to Forks knew who it was I would be marrying. I wasn't a big shock. Angela, Jess and Lauren then found me. Ang hugged me.

"Congrats Bella" she said. "Don't you think you're a little young though?" she asked.

"Honestly yes, but I'd just end up marrying him in five years anyway." I told her. No need to mention that if I didn't I wouldn't be turned into a vampire and essentially die.

"I guess that's true" she said. We talked a bit about the details and they were stunned by my ring. By the time they were done talking I still hadn't seen Edward, and they party was over. My grandmother came up to me again.

"Isabella darling, that darling fiancé of yours offered for all of us to go back to his house, and talk, get to know each other. I sent him and your grandfather there to get ready" Great, still no Edward.

"Okay can we leave now?" I asked.

"Well, since Edward took his car and your grandfather took his, I'm riding with you father in his car. I would really appreciate if you drove with Leona and Haley along with their boyfriends." She said. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I begged.

"Please, for your old fragile grandma" she said. Which really meant yes and you better not complain. I nodded my head slowly.

"They're waiting for you" she said and pushed me to their car. It was a regular Toyota. So not what I'm used to. They were already there, so I jumped in the back seat. There was a dead silence. But their boyfriends weren't there; I was Leona, Haley, Jenny, and Mary. No Frankie either.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They took Mary's car, we wanted to talk to you, girl on girl" Jenny said. Wow, were they going to like beat me up or something?

"So Izzy when's the due date?" Leona asked.

"I'm not pregnant" I said curtly. I told Edward that is what people were going to think. They wouldn't think it was because of love.

"Then why is he marrying you?" Haley blurted out.

"We love each other?" I asked. They laughed.

"You don't get married out of high school for love, it's either money or a baby" Mary said.

"So that's why you married?" I asked, she turned and glared at me. She let it drop though. I told them they needed to turn here and they skidded across the pavement barely making it. We drove the rest of the way in silence, until we reached the driveway though. The drive was nearly a mile so it took like three minutes.

"So Izzy, how is he in bed?" Jenny asked.

"I wouldn't know" I answered.

"What? You never marry without knowing" Mary told me.

"I couldn't care if he was the worst in the world" I told them. He couldn't be though, he was good at everything.

"So, are you afraid then?" Haley asked.

"Of what?" I hated them.

"Sex" she answered.

"No" I said. I tried numerous occasions to seduce him in fact.

"Then why are you still a virgin?" Leona said.

"Edward was brought up to respect woman, and I respect that" He grew up in 1900's sex before marriage was a sin. They all laughed though.

"No man is that respectful" Leona said under her breath.

"Are you seriously jealous, is that why you're asking me all these things?" I was shocked. Were they jealous of me? Of course Edward was perfect, but still. They were never jealous of me.

"Of course not, we just wanted to let you know, that we were talking to him before Charlie announced you wedding, and he was flirting with us" Leona said innocently. I didn't believe her though.

"Nice try, but Edward wouldn't do that" I told them. But there was still some doubt in my mind. After all I was a plain girl, and he could do so much better. I mean my cousins were attractive in their own way, he could like them I guess. I fretted over this in my mind. He wouldn't would he?

"Let's see that ring now!" Haley cried. They were obviously pleased with something. I held out my hand on which the ring rested. They gasped at it. We had now pulled into the main clearing, and they gasped again at the house.

"Holy shit, he's rich" Mary stated. I didn't listen though. I ran out of the car and into the house without even knocking. They always said I shouldn't anyways. No one was in the entry though. And I couldn't hear anyone in the other rooms. By now the girls had caught up with me. They looked around the beautiful room.

"Edward?" I called in a regular tone. I knew he would hear me. Within seconds I heard people. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose had arrived with my father, grandma, and Stevie.

"Why doesn't everyone go to the living room, I'll go get some tea and coffee" Esme said. We all walked into the massive room. I sat by myself on lone chair. I had realized that their were three loveseats, one for each couple, and a chair for Edward. I though it was sort of sad. Now though we shared it. They had also gotten three new sofas, all white of course. Alice and Jasper sat on their normal seats, as did Rose and Emmett. Carlisle took the rocking chair, and my grandparents took his and Esme's seats. Leona and her sisters sat on the new white couch. Charlie, Stevie and Aunt Edna had the other couch. Esme came in with tea and coffee.

Where in the world was Edward, was all I could think, but Charlie interrupted me.

"Bells, since it's you getting married, why don't you introduce everyone" he suggested.

"Okay, well that is Esme, Edward's mother, Carlisle is his father, he's a doctor," I pointed to them both, "Emmett is Edwards brother, he's in college," I pointed to the bear of a brother, "Jasper, Edwards other brother is also in college" I pointed to him, "Rose is his older sister, she's in college" I pointed to her, "And Alice is his younger sister, she's in my grade with Edward and I, and she's my best friend" I pointed to her.

"And Cullen family, this is my family, Charlene, Henry, Stevie, Leona, Haley Hope, Jenny Joy, Mary Mae, Aunt Edna, Fay and Jeff" I pointed to them quickly, the Cullen's would remember.

"How are you so young with older children?" Leona asked Esme.

"Leona!" My father yelled.

"It's fine Charlie. My husband and I weren't able to have our own children, so we adopted Emmett, Alice and Edward. Rose and Jasper are twins who have been in foster care with us for a long time" she smiled at each of her children.

"That's very kind of you" my grandmother complimented her.

"Thank you and Bella dear" she started. I looked to her. I had been looking around for Edward. If my grandfather was here, then where was he?

"Yes Esme?" I asked.

"He just ran out to get some milk, I believe his car just pulled in" she said with a smile. This meant he was here, since she could hear anything.

"Thanks Esme" I sighed. I heard the door open and shut form the garage. Edward came in carrying a plastic bag. He looked amazing. He smiled when he saw that I was waiting for him. He walked calmly over to me. He bent down and lifted me up gently, and sat under me. He was cold as always, I snuggled into his chest.

"Hello love" he said softly. My whole family was of course staring, unashamed.

"Hey" I said back.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"You were gone for two days" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry, but the weather was to good to pass up" he smiled. It was sunny this week.

"Where did you go?" my grandmother asked.

"When the weather's nice, my family and I go camping and hiking. I left two days ago with my father and eldest brother" he answered.

"What a close family" she murmured. I looked into Edwards eyes and just sat there and stared while he stared back, not caring that my family was planning the wedding without me. We stayed like that for almost half an hour. Until my grandmother cleared her throat.

"Isabella, Alice was telling me you already have a dress, may I see it?" she asked.

"I won't peek" Edward whispered in my ear. No one had seen the dress which meant Edward couldn't see it. Alice had but she kept her thoughts secret.

"Of course grandma, it's in Alice's closet" I told her. Alice and I took her to the giant room that was called a closet. Alice unzipped the garment bag and took the dress out gently.

"It's beautiful" she gasped.

"It is isn't it?" I answered. We zipped it back up and left the room. She marveled at the large home, and admired the wooden staircase. Just as I was about to reach the last step, I of course tripped. No one was going to catch me though, there were humans in the house and Alice was too far ahead with my grandmother. I fell to the ground just as Alice turned and tried to catch me. I heard Edward shout my name too.

The floor was hard and cold, nothing I had ever really felt before. There was a throbbing pain in my ankle though. I twisted it when I fell. It hurt but I had had worse. Still I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran, at human pace, into the room. Alice was offering me her hand to get up. I couldn't htough, and it would look weird if she carried me. Edward came over and knelt down.

"Are you okay love?" he asked concerned.

"No" I gasped in pain. It was like the time James cracked my leg in two. He gently picked me up, and started to carry me into the living room. Everyone sat there nervously.

"Dad, I think she sprained her ankle" Edward told Carlisle. He nodded.

"Well Bella, this isn't a first. Let me get my bag" he said and walked off. Edward sat with me gently on the chair.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad, I've had way worse" I told him. He grimaced.

"That you have, that you have" he sighed.

"Worse?" Leona asked.

"I fell threw a window last spring, Carlisle saved me though" I told them. They all gasped.

"Alright, I'm back" Carlisle announced. He got right to work. He iced it and then bandaged it. Edward kissed my forehead when he finished. Carlisle had given me a pain killer, so I was getting drowsy now. I snuggled again into Edwards chest and slept peacefully.

My family left two days later. Leona had tried to get Edward four more times, each worse then the other. Haley and Jenny were slightly nicer, but not that much. Mary left a day before everyone else, because Frankie wanted too. Leona's boyfriend went with them. Mike and Leona hooked up. Jess and Mike broke up. Tyler and Jess hooked up, Lauren and Tyler broke up. My cousin was responsible for two breakups. Although I wasn't sad for Lauren. I had picked my bridesmaids too, Alice was the maid on honor, and Rose and Angela were bridesmaids. Stevie would be one of Edwards's groomsman along with Seth, Jasper and Emmett. I was now on crutches for two weeks until my ankle healed. And then two weeks after that, so four from now, I would get married.

Next chapter, and last, will be the wedding. Check the profile for all the pictures of dresses, and my version of the ring, dress and house based on the book, not the movie.


	2. Epilouge

It was four weeks from the reunion and I couldn't be more excited. Or nervous. Today, August 13th I was getting married to Edward Cullen. The beautiful Greek god that was an immortal vampire. And soon I would be too. My family would find that in one week when I was supposed to come home from my honeymoon, I would fall ill, to ill to carry on. I'd die. I knew it would hurt but that was what had to happen.

Right now I was sitting in Alice's room with her, Rose, Esme, Renee, and my grandmother. My hair was done and my dress was on, in less then half and hour the wedding would start. I could already hear people arriving. They were waiting to give me something.

"Isabella dear, Alice told me you needed something blue, so I brought you something" she said and took out a small bag. Inside was a plain white gold cross with a sapphire in the middle. It had neither a chain nor anything else.

"Thank you, it's beautiful, but where do I wear it?" I asked.

"Just keep it somewhere for good luck" she said. Alice then proceeded to stuff it down my shirt under my bra.

"Alice!" I squealed.

"What?" she asked innocently. I just shook my head. Everyone else laughed. Then Esme stepped forward.

"I was assigned something old, for reasons unknown to me. It's from Carlisle and I" she joked. I laughed. She then pulled out a small bag too. Inside was a tiara. It was a heavy old looking silver or metal, with one giant diamond in the middle and littler ones around the swirls of the main piece. It was amazing and gorgeous. "It belonged to Carlisle's mother" she added. So it was around from the 1600's.

"I love it Esme, thank you" I told her. She gently hugged me while Alice fixed it into my curls. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror next. My mother stepped forward now.

"Bella, I can't believe this. Well as you know Alice told us a category, and I got stuck with something new" she said. "Charlie helped me get it" she added. She took out yet another little bag. Inside was a white gold piano box engraved with the words, "Forever and always in our heart, love mom and dad" I started to tear. Alice was at my side in an instant blotting them, going on about ruining my makeup.

"Thanks mom" I said. My voice was heavy with sadness. In a week their worlds would shatter with the news of their daughter dying. She hugged me tightly. We hugged and sobbed for a good ten minutes. Then Alice coughed. I knew vampires couldn't cough so I looked to her.

"Sorry, but we need to leave in ten minutes, and there's still one more gift, something borrowed" she said. Rose stepped forward with a bigger bag.

"It's from Emmett and me" she said. I opened the bag and blushed red.

"It's a tradition. It belonged to Esme's great aunt who let her borrow it her wedding, not night of course, then Esme lent it to me, and now we lend it to you" Rose finished. Inside the bag was a garter set, skimpy white lace and a bow.

"And since there were no other things, I got you something new and blue" Alice chirped. "Well it's from Jasper and I, but he never saw it" she added. She handed me a wrapped box. The paper was pink with a huge pink bow. I gently opened it. And blushed even redder. I refused to let my mother and grandmother see it.

"Isabella, show us" My grandma commanded. I never could fight with her. I hesitantly showed them. My mother laughed while poor grandma nearly fainted. The lingerie set was a blue patterned mess with skimpy boy shorts and ruffles. There were even peacock feathers

"Thanks Alice" I managed to choke out. She smiled and then started to lead everyone to there place. That left me alone. I quickly hid the gift and stood near the door to wait for Charlie. This was it.

(Regular Breaking Dawn Wedding)

I was married. I was ecstatic. I was on planet nine or cloud nine or something. All I knew was that nothing could top this feeling. Right now I was dancing with Edward, or rather he was dancing and I stood on his toes. In the corner sat Leona, Jenny, and Haley, without there boyfriends. Mary hadn't come due to Frankie being sick. Leona wore a gray cocktail dress that was gathered like fishes scales in the front, and just plain ugly. Haley's was a coral color that puffed at the bottom and was probably from the 60's. And Jenny's was a lime green cocktail dress with strappy heels. They all glared at me but nothing could ruin this moment. I smiled at them as I walked out of the church

FIVE YEARS LATER

(F.Y.I, instead of Nessie growing quicker then normal, she grows slower so she looks to be only a two year old instead of five or more.)

My life was perfect. I had a wonderful loving husband, a supportive family and a beautiful baby girl, Renesemee. Although she's technically five years old she looks to be about a two year old, although her mental status is way past even ten years. She speaks in full sentences with advanced vocab, and can do algebra 1. Edward is even teaching her Spanish.

Today we were leaving the small town of St. Paul's and going back to Forks to stay with Charlie for Christmas break. Thanks to my power, changing looks, we'll be able to see our old friends.

Here we are. Forks Washington. I quickly concentrated on looking older for Edward. His face became less boyish, and his hair grew shorter. He gained a few pounds of muscle and grew two inches. I turned my eyes back to their brown shade, my hair was cut shorter, and I grew an inch and gained a few pounds. We were supposed to look around 23, or 24. I looked back to Nessie sleeping in her car seat. With her bronze ringlets, brown green eyes, button nose, rosy cheeks, and pale skin she was a perfect mix between the two of us. She stretched her little arms and blinked open her eyes.

"Mama?" she called quietly. Her voice was high and soft at the same time.

"Yes baby?" I turned to look fully at her.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yes, we're just pulling in" Edward stopped the car and opened my door. In response, I pecked him gently on the lips. Then left him there to get Nessie. She was light to me. She was dressed in little princess satin night gown that Alice had bought. We went to the door together. Charlie opened it a second later.

"Ness how's my favorite grandchild?" he boomed. Nessie smiled and laughed. She usually talked a lot in front of Charlie.

"I'm your only grandchild papa" she trilled. He laughed and shook his head. He took her from my arms and carried her inside. Edward and I glanced at each other and walked inside. Charlie had gone all out in decorating. He even had a bunch of presents under the tree. All seeming to belong to Nessie. He spoiled her rotten, as did everyone else.

"Hey dad, will you watch her while Edward and I go and get some supplies for dinner?" I asked. He still couldn't cook.

"Sure thing. What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Hmm, what do you want Ness?" I asked.

"Mac and cheese" she yelled. It was one of her only favorite human foods. Charlie groaned and shook his head.

"Ok, Mac and cheese for Ness and how about Chicken pot pie for the elderly?" I asked. Ness laughed she was always calling her papa old. Charlie laughed too though.

"Sure thing, thanks Bells" he said. Edward went to say bye to ness, and Charlie hugged me.

"Good to have you back Bella" he said gruffly.

"It's good to be back" I told him

I never expected to see them here, but there they were. All of our high school friends, Jess, Mike, Ben, Lauren, Ang, Lee, Tyler and Eric. They were sitting at starbucks drinking coffee. We had gone to Port Angeles to get better foods.

"Do you want to stop love?" Edward asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Can we?" I asked.

"Of course" he proceeded to pull his Volvo into the lost across the street. He got out and opened my door. I smiled up at him. We held hands and crossed the street. They didn't see us coming. We walked up right behind them. And then Mike noticed.

"Bella? Is that you Bella?" he asked shocked.

"Who else?" I asked. Ang and Jess turned to face me.

"Bella!" Ang screamed and hugged me close. Jess did the same, followed by Mike, Ben, Eric, and Tyler. Lee and Lauren glared at me. Edward shook hands with the guys and pecked Ang and Jess' cheek.

"So what brings you guys back, Christmas?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, Charlie missed us" I answered, "So I want to hear where everyone is right now, married, engaged, dating, career, anything" I needed to know. Here's how there lives all went.

Mike:

Graduated and now manages his father's store. He has his business degree so he used his knowledge to make a chain of the stores. He's currently single, but looking, according to Edward reading his mind, E.M.R. He lives just south of Forks.

Jess:

Dating some guy named George, a loser according to E.M.R. She dropped out of college and now works as a waitress while she starts to attend a community college. She seems happier though, mellow and calm.

Ang:

Engaged to Ben. The date is set a year from now on New' years eve. I got invited. She graduated from nursing school and works at Forks hospital. She lives in Forks still, but seems happy to be doing so.

Ben:

Engaged to Ang. Graduated from dentist school a few months ago. He works in Port Angeles as an assistant to a major company. Lives in Forks with Ang.

Eric:

Is now openly gay. He and his boyfriend live in San Diego. He works as a bartender while his boyfriend is a rock star. Well almost. Acne cleared and he looks great and gay.

Tyler:

Played college basketball. Got drafted into the army about a year ago and just got back from a six month in Iraq. His girlfriend, Kyle, and he live in Seattle. She's still in Iraq, as a nurse. He's visiting his parents.

Lauren and Lee:

Lauren never went to college, she got pregnant by Lee. Their daughter, Selma, is about four years old. They married, divorced, married again, split and are now back together. That's all that was said.

"So, Bella, tell us about you" Ang pressed.

"Well after the wedding we went to the U of Alaska. We graduated a year ago. Edward is in medical school, to follow in his father's foot steps" he had gained enough self control now "And I volunteer at the hospital in St. Paul's tp read to cancer patient" I said.

"Is that it?" Jess asked.

"What?" I didn't et what she meant.

"Not to be rude, but we all thought you two would have like seven kids, a mansion, high profile jobs, and all this other junk" she explained.

"Well" Edward spoke up "My birth parents left me everything when they died, so money is not an issue. So we like to do things that can make a difference, like volunteering, and getting a medical license to help those who can't afford it. My father and I plan on opening a free clinic in the bad side, to do so" he said.

"Wow, that's so kind. But you have no kids?" Ang asked.

"Well, we do have a daughter." Edward told them. Mike and Jess gasped.

"How old?" Ang asked calmly.

"She turned two last September 10th" I told them.

"Do you have a picture?" I took out a recent one, Edward and I were sitting on the couch in the background watching Nessie do ballet in her tutu. They all cooed at the picture.

"She's so cute" We then got into a different topic about others that graduated with us. We stayed and talked forever. And then I remembered Nessie.

"Oh No!" I gasped.

"What is it love?" Edward asked concerned. They all stared at me.

"Nessie, we were supposed to make dinner for her and Charlie" I told him. His eyes widened.

"What time is it?" he asked. I looked at my watch. It was nearing 10:30 at night. Way past Nessie's bed time. We had sat here for over five hours, just talking and remembering.

"She'll be asleep by now" he murmured.

"She won't go to bed unless you sing to her" I reminded him. We quickly bided our friends a goodbye and took off running. We got in the car and gunned it over 115 down the high way. When we got home the cutest sight was there. Nessie was curled up in a ball on Charlie's chest. He sat lounged back in his recliner. He snored loudly compared to "Nessie's feminine little squeaks she made. There was a half empty pizza box on the floor and the tv was still running. We tip toed upstairs and climbed into my old bed. We spooned under my blankets and just stayed like that the entire night. Without a care in the world.

I had everything I needed and wanted right here. A family, an extended family, an eternal life with said family, friends and a loving husband. I couldn't care less that my cousins never talked to me again after the wedding, or that my cousin Mary's husband left. I had everything I needed.


End file.
